


Feather Light Touches Bring Me Love

by unbrokengibberish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, boyfriends cuddle in bed and it's really just awful, disgusting fluff, idk what this even is but, mentions of bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wakes up one morning to Mickey stroking his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light Touches Bring Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from, but I needed a little Gallavich fluff (is this fluff??) Unedited.
> 
> So here you go!

Ian felt something settle on his cheekbone. He wrinkled his nose, the arms of sleep still holding him tight, not yet wanting to deal with whatever had settled itself on his face. He just wanted to lose himself to the warmness of his covers, let sleep take over for a few more hours. After being checked into the hospital and dealing with weeks of intense therapy that led to him admitting that he indeed was very much bipolar, he had been given some stabilizing medicine and released two days ago and there was something so comforting about his own bed--well Mickey's bed. 

But the damned thing on his face started to move, and as he became more aware of his surroundings as sleep creeped farther and farther away, he realized what exactly the thing moving on his face was. 

"What are you doing?" His voice was laced with sleep, but he managed to croak out the words. His eyes however remained shut closed. He felt the hand that was stroking his cheek pause it's movement, before it resumed it's gentle back and forth motion. 

"Nothing," Mickey said and he sounded much more awake than Ian was at the moment. 

Ian forced himself to open one eye, flinching slightly at the harsh contrast of the bright room after the darkness of his closed eyes, and was met with the most intense pair of blue eyes staring at him. He opened his other eye to peer at the man lying next to him. 

The last few weeks had been extremely rough on both of them. After months of ups and downs, Ian had fallen into a hysteric mania resulting in the near endangerment of himself and most importantly Yevgeny. That was when Mickey, with help from the Gallagher clan, had managed to get Ian to check himself into the hospital. He had only done it at first to please them, not liking the way that Mickey had been treating him like a caged animal ready to attack at any moment. He had tried to get out of the hospital almost immediately after entering, not believing that he belonged there. But after a few weeks of fighting and a couple different treatment tests, Ian had realized that the only way for him to not end up like Monica was to tough it out and actually try to get better. 

He hadn't been able to see Mickey for the first two weeks. He knew that had been hard on Mickey, who had hated himself for making Ian go in there in the first place. Ian had been telling him for about two weeks now that he had done the right thing, but Mickey still looked at him like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"Hi," he murmured as he pushed into Mickey's hand, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of his wrist. 

"Hi," Mickey repeated just as softly, his grip on Ian tightening a little. 

They were silent for a little while, just staring into each other's eyes. It was nice to be alone in their own room without the threat of nurses walking in at any moment. Ian smiled a little as he thought of the first night he had come home and they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. Ian had fucked Mickey into the mattress until both of them saw stars, and then Mickey had ridden Ian right back into the mattress after the quickest recovery time either of them had ever seen. Ian was trying to hold back his smile as Mickey broke the silence. 

"I'm sorry, Gallagher," Mickey muttered as his eyes fell to Ian's chest. Ian started a little. He thought he had told Mickey that he had nothing to apologize for. 

"Mickey..." Ian tried to start but Mickey interrupted him. 

"No, not for the hospital, even though I still feel like a shit for doing that to you, but I know it was for the best. I'm sorry for what I did to you before you left." 

Ian thought for a minute, because he was confused as to what Mickey was referring to, but then it clicked. 

"Are you kidding me?" Ian asked as his own hand flew up to cup Mickey's face. He could see the pain in Mickey's expression. 

"I was such a dick to you. I mean you were being stupid, but I shouldn't have done that. I kicked you in the face. That's not excusable." A tear fell out of the corner of Mickey's eye and Ian caught it with his thumb. 

"Mickey..." Ian tried to start again, but Mickey stopped him. 

"No, you were about to have your first bipolar episode and I kicked you in the fucking face. I don't get how you can forgive me for that," Mickey finished quietly and Ian realized the man was shaking slightly. Ian lowered his hand to Mickey's back and pulled the older man into him tighter. 

"Mickey, seriously don't worry about that. Look at my face. Nothing is wrong with my face." Ian smirked a little when he heard Mickey snort against his chest. "I pushed you. After everything that had happened, I should have just given you space, but I was a fucking dick. I knew better, but I pushed you anyway. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's in the past, man. We have bigger fish to fry now."

It was silent for a few more moments before Mickey spoke again, "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Ian whispered into the brunette's hair before placing a soft kiss against it.

He was starting to drift back to sleep with Mickey clutched to his chest when he heard the older boy mumble something else.

"What was that, Mick?"

Mickey started a little. He must have thought Ian had fallen back to sleep. Ian felt him swallow and assumed he was going to ignore him, when he heard him speak again, "I love you."

Ian paused. He felt his heart rate pick up and opened his eyes to look down at the man he held in his arms, the man he had loved since he was fifteen. Mickey was looking up at him, staring at Ian in such a vulnerable way that Ian felt his heart seize and his stomach flip all at the same time.

"I love you too, Mick," Ian said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss against Mickey's lips before pulling him in close again and drifting off to sleep.

In the highs of mania, Ian had thought nothing could ever feel better than the invincible feeling that nothing could touch him. But lying here, next to his boyfriend who had just said he loved him for the first time, Ian had never felt happier or healthier or more alive.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at http://mckeysgallagher.tumblr.com


End file.
